


storm

by fledgeling



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, also self indulgent bc im starved, just them hanging out, of content of these four Bonding, sharing short stories w each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledgeling/pseuds/fledgeling
Summary: "You don't have to listen in you know.""Oh but I do!" Eugene insisted, lopsided grin in place, "It's not everyday Dragon Lady would share a piece of her history with us, let alone me.""Ignore him, Cassandra." Rapunzel said, giving her boyfriend an exasperated smile, "I would love to hear your story if you want to at all!"Lance idly waved his hand, he was leaning against the side of Eugene's bed, "I'm interested, Eugene is right, we never do hear anything about you."





	storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as a chapter over at my Eugene drabble fic, but I figured this could do well as a stand alone :')
> 
> slightly reminiscent of qfad, but without the snow and pain of losing your loved ones hehe, and a good tiny sprinkle of new dream on the side

Lightning struck down from the heavens, thunder booming so loud that it shook the single window in his room.

Eugene sat on his bed, watching as the storm continued to rage on outside. He shivered unconsciously, gripping the thin blanket that loosely wound around his shoulders as another draft wind rattled the glass panes.

The King had ordered the entirety of Corona to evacuate into the castle, and by now he was sure most of the kingdom's residents were already huddled around the large fireplace, sharing warm cups of tea and stories amongst themselves as a temporary distraction from the thunderstorm.

Eugene wasn't exactly sure when he decided to up and leave them to it. He helped the people into the castle, offered them blankets and towels that were given an okay to be handed out, he even helped prepare the tea. He assumed that he probably got exhausted after a while, probably grew tired of the crowds, of the constant mutters and trembles- mostly, it reminded him of the orphanage.

Heavy footsteps echoed by the hallway, Eugene glanced over just in time to see Lance enter his room.

"Oh." Eugene said, "Hey."

Lance gave him a small salute, "Have you been watching the rain again?"

Eugene shrugged, "I dunno, I kind of spaced out."

"You always space out while staring at the rain."

He snorted, "Then there you have an answer I guess. What are you doing here?"

Lance walked over to his own fireplace- smaller but just as warm- placing his hands over the flames, "Just checking in, you do know that everyone is gathered in the Great Hall right?"

"I have my own room." Eugene said simply, "Doesn't get any better than that."

More sets of footsteps sounded along the hallway outside, and Eugene's misgivings of spotting Cassandra by the door were immediately swept under the rug once Rapunzel's face popped up to.

He stood and went over to give her a kiss, wrapping his blanket around her in the process, "Hey, Sunshine, how are ya? In all actuality, what are you all even doing in my room?"

"I was looking for you." Rapunzel answered, "You were suddenly gone."

"I had to follow her because she wouldn't stop worrying," Cassandra deadpanned. "She's right to worry though, I wouldn't be surprised if you got accidentally locked out."

Eugene wrinkled his nose, "I take offense to that. I am not dumb enough to 'accidentally' get locked out- Lance however."

The man in question raised a hand in mock surrender, "How was I supposed to know that they were gonna lock the doors? I was only trying to get Socky because I left him in the rain and then when I came back you practically forgot about me!"

"Oh no!" Rapubzel said, her eyes wide, "When was this?"

"Long ago, Princess," Lance reassured her, "I got a cold but no sickness can ever take the great Lance Strongbow!"

Eugene gave him a look, "You were red for three whole days! I honestly thought you weren't gonna make it!" the memory of his friend lying on his bed, delirious and weak, made the hairs on his neck prickle.

"I'm fine now aren't I?" Lance chortled.

A bright and sudden flash of light made the four wince, the thunder that came after it was louder than the others, and dimly, farther away from the room, they could hear collective gasps from deeper inside the castle. It didn't take long before the sounds were drowned out by the rain.

Lance shivered, "Geez, glad we're not out in that."

Eugene silently agreed. They all stared outside his small window, the moment still and peaceful despite the harsh patter of raindrops, occassionally broken by the claps of thunder.

Rapunzel shifted beside him, "You know, I've always wanted to try it."

"Try what?" he asked.

"Play in the rain." the princess said matter-of-factly, Cassandra and Lance exchanged glances, "I never had the chance! I remember looking out from my tower and staring at the puddles, sometimes the stream below flooded and I used to imagine the water rising up all the way into my room."

"That's." Eugene began, then stopped, pausing, before continuing again, "That's quite an imagination you have there, Blondie."

Lance chuckled good-naturedly, "If the water ever reached your tower the entire of the lands would be flooded too, talk about having water troubles!" he shook his head bemusedly, "The matrons back at the orphanage would not have liked that."

Cassandra snorted, "I'm pretty sure everyone wouldn't like that."

Rapunzel leaned over her side, grabbing her arm, "How about you Cass? Have you ever tried to play in the rain?"

"Um.." The lady-in-waiting was reluctant to say anything, but in the end, she gave in to Rapunzel's puppy eyes. She sighed, "I used to, when I was a kid. It happened a lot, and my Dad wasn't exactly fond of the habit."

Lance cooed, smirking, "Oooh, story time!"

"Well," Eugene sat down on his bed again, resting his elbow on his knee and laying his cheek on his palm, "As interested as I am to listen to your experiences regarding getting wet and cold- in my room, if I may remind you- I would appreciate it if you all finished soon, I'm kind of tired."

Cassandra gave him an unimpressed look, "You don't have to listen in, you know?"

"Oh but I do!" Eugene insisted, lopsided grin in place, "It's not everyday Dragon Lady would share a piece of her history with us, let alone me."

"Ignore him, Cassandra." Rapunzel said, giving her boyfriend an exasperated smile, "I would love to hear your story if you want to at all!"

Lance idly waved his hand, he was leaning against the side of Eugene's bed, " _I'm_  interested, Eugene is right, we never do hear anything about you."

"Sorry but unlike some people," Cassandra retorted, "I'm not the kind of person to just relay my life story to literally everyone."

"Okay, settle down," Rapunzel said before anyone else could continue their bickering, Eugene blew a soft, muted, raspberry. "Do you still want to tell us, Cass?"

Cassandra released a breath, "Sure, it's nothing special anyway. Like I said, I enjoyed playing in the rain as a kid, and I wasn't always doing what my Dad told me to, so one day I snuck out of the castle while it was raining."

Eugene briefly tried to picture a younger Cassandra, eight years old, running around and tiring out the Captain endlessly, it made him amused. _I guess we all still did have something to get excited about in our childhood._

"I actually met Owl, that night," Cassandra continued, a rare and fond twinkle in her eyes, "He was just a chick, and I found him struggling in a nest, it fell off a tree somewhere, and an overflowed stream brought it closer to the castle gardens."

Rapunzel covered her mouth with her hands, "Good thing you were out that night," she gasped, "It's like what happened with Pascal!"

"How so?"

"I found him while there was a storm too! He appeared by my window, and I saved him from a snake!"

"How did a snake get up your tower?" Lance asked, flabberghasted.

Rapunzel shook her head. Cassandra seemed to think the question over in her head too, before just letting it go with a roll of her shoulders.

Eugene struggled not to yawn as he stretched out his arms, flinching in surprise as Rapunzel leaned onto him. She sent him a small smile and then grabbed a piece of blanket to wrap around his other shoulder.

His heart oozing with warmth, Eugene couldn't help the dopey grin that formed on his face as he reached out to hold her hand. "Thanks Sweetheart." he whispered.

"No problem." She whispered back.

"-it was some night, but yeah, I'm glad I went out then, I wouldn't of have found Owl." Cassandra continued, "My Dad obviously didn't like that, but he didn't mind Owl and he let me keep him in the condition that I don't leave the castle without supervision."

Lance laughed, "Now you  _are_ supervision, I'm surprised though," he added, "I didn't think that Owl of yours was saved, I thought he was some kind of thing Corona was supposed to have, attacker owls if you may. How did you even train him?"

"He hung out with me a lot, and it spiralled from there."

"Guys?"

The two friends glanced over at Rapunzel, a now sleeping Eugene draped over her side like the piece of cloth along their shoulders.

"Wow," Lance said, snorting, "He really was tired."

A snore erupted from Eugene's mouth.

"Well, that settles that," Cassandra briefly rolled her eyes, "I'm going to check in with my Dad then I'm heading straight to bed." she turned to leave.

"I second that, and by seconding I meant the second thing you were gonna do, the Captain does not like me." Lance followed her thereafter leaving the couple alone in the room.

Rapunzel chuckled, she angled her head to get a good look at Eugene, he was still snoring. He looked really cute when he was like this, body relaxed and not trying so hard to be this specific persona. Rapunzel hoped he would soon do it more often even when he was awake.

Silently, she gave him a quick kiss to the lips, and his twitched upwards in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so sorry if theres mistakes! i am still trying to get the hang of writing cass :'0 (also i miss her dbdjsbbsn)


End file.
